


dance with me, baby

by wheezyhowell



Series: Chapter one [one shots] [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Spooky, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyhowell/pseuds/wheezyhowell
Summary: QUICK UPDATE!1) I’m wheezyhowell across all platforms now! (wattpad, ao3, twitter, tumblr, weheartit,and kik)2) I made a kik! And if you wanna join my group chat to be updated on the things I’m writing,get sneak peaks at the things I might be posting, etc just message me and I’ll add you to a group chat!





	dance with me, baby

“Oh my oh my ohhh my god Shane!” Ryan screamed as hard as he could, choking on air, breathing heavily. Shane did the only thing he could think of, grab ryan and pull him into a hug. “Do you think we can keep going or do you want to leave now?” Ryan buried his head in Shanes chest and didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Do you want to keep going, Ry?” Shane stroked his hair lovingly waiting for a reply. “... lets keep going... I can handle it.” 

 

Shane let go of Ryan and they continued down the dark hallway. “Did you hear that?” Ryan instinctively moved closer to shane, grabbing onto his arm. “Okay I think we’ve gone far enough.” he grabbed Ryan’s arm to start leaving and the second he did a new orleans jazz song began to play. Ryan looked like he was going to burst into tears at any second when shane panicked and said “Dance with me, baby.” Shane grabbed his friends right hand and put one hand around his waist and began to dance enthusiastically to the beat of the music. Ryan, still udderly terrified, didn’t know what to say. Shane knew that he was still scared so he spun him around and into a dip. The song finished and Ryan was still in the same position. “You got some nice moves there, Madej.” Ryan said looking up at him. “Thanks.” helping his friend up. “So should we go now?” Ryan said still holding his hand. “Yeah it's time to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK UPDATE!  
> 1) I’m wheezyhowell across all platforms now! (wattpad, ao3, twitter, tumblr, weheartit,and kik)  
> 2) I made a kik! And if you wanna join my group chat to be updated on the things I’m writing,get sneak peaks at the things I might be posting, etc just message me and I’ll add you to a group chat!


End file.
